Many people own televisions, desktop computers, and laptop computers. Each of these devices may be used to access the internet and to view television programs. Moreover, the computers may also be used to perform other functions such as word processing.
When a conventional personal computer is first turned on, a Basic Input/Output System ("BIOS") is enabled. A BIOS program is a set of programs usually stored permanently in a read only memory ("ROM") that provides the most basic control and management of the computer's hardware. When a user turns on the computer, the BIOS program conducts a series of complex tests of the devices installed on the computer. During run-time, the BIOS program provides the operating system and application programs with access to these devices.
One function of the BIOS program is to initialize and to configure the computer hardware when the user turns on the computer 10 ("system boot"). The BIOS program runs a startup program called the POST program, which performs a number of tasks, including:
Test Random Access Memory (RAM) PA1 Conduct an inventory of the hardware devices installed in the computer PA1 Configure hard and floppy disks, keyboard, and serial and parallel ports PA1 Configure other devices installed in the computer such as CD-ROM drives and sound cards PA1 Initialize computer hardware required for computer features such as Plug and Play and Power Management PA1 Run Setup if requested PA1 If prior tasks are successful, then load and run the Operating System such as DOS, OS/2, UNIX, or Windows 95
Thus, at start-up, the computer is configured in accordance with the preferences set by a previous user of the computer. If the current user wants to change the configuration of the computer, then the user must run Setup and make the changes. However, once the changes are made, unless a user changes the configuration after start-up, a subsequent user of the computer will be using the computer as reconfigured by the last user. Clearly, a device that would enable a computer to boot up with the computer configured in accordance with the user's system configuration preferences would be desirable.
Furthermore, currently, the process of configuring a computer or a television is time consuming and inconvenient. In order to configure the computer, the user must enter Setup and make the changes to the configuration. Depending on the parameter that is being changed, the user may have to reboot the computer in order for the modification to be reflected in the computer's configuration. Consequently, many users may not want to spend the time to configure their computers. Thus, a device that enables a user to quickly and conveniently configure their computers would be desirable.
Currently, because the software to boot up a computer resides in the memory of a computer, computers may be accessed without the permission of the owner. Such software may include the BIOS. Clearly, an apparatus that prevents such unauthorized access would be desirable.
The problems discussed above in the context of configuring a computer are equally applicable to configuring set top boxes that control televisions or televisions with a processor built in. In all of these devices, when the device is turned on and the processor performs a system boot, the device will be configured in accordance with the preferences set by a previous user. Thus, a device that enables a user to quickly and conveniently configure these devices would be desirable.
In addition, computers, set top boxes for televisions, or televisions may be used to access the internet or to view television programs. Currently, customizing access to the internet and to television programs amongst various family members is time consuming. A user may have to constantly change the access levels depending on the level of access set by a previous user. Clearly, a device that enables a computer to set the level of access to the internet or to television program based on the user would be desirable.
Finally, there are diskless TVPC systems available. One problem with such systems is the updating of the operating system or other software operative by the processor in such systems. Currently, any updating must be performed by downloading software via a telephone line. This type of updating relies on the integrity of the phone lines. Clearly, an apparatus that facilitates updating software without relying on a telephone line transfer would be desirable.